


Beating Hearts

by KuroBakura



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confusion, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Flustered Everett Ross, Frustration, Heartbeats, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Surprise Kissing, Understanding, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Strange takes Ross away from work to another world on his break but..they take more in than just the scenery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> This is my first work for this pairing.

 

Ross and Strange stood there, side by side. Ross could not believe what he was seeing nor...if he was believing it. Though, he should be used to this by now after knowing Strange for a while but somehow, Strange always manages somehow to surprise him even more. And Strange wanted to do more that just take Ross out for his lunch break to help relieve some stress. Ever since Everett met, Stephen, things for him have been different but even more so within the last month. And Strange going to try to figure it out.

“Everett, is there _any_ thing you want to talk about?” Stephen asked.

“Like what?” Everett replied, still at the scenery in front of and around him.

“Well..um...has any thing been stressing you out at work lately for example?” Stephen asked.

“Except for Stark's constant phone calls...not really.” Everett answered. Stephen sighed.

“You know you do not have to keep things bottled up inside. It's just the two of us and every thing you say will only be between the two of us.” Stephen told him. Everett looked at him.

“Did you only bring me here to pester me?” Everett asked. Stephen's began to feel flustered but tried to hide it from Ross.

“No, of course not! I have noticed that you have been stressed out and I just wanted to take you someone where you can relax. That's all.” Stephen replied.

“Well, yeah, I can understand that but why here, though? And why do you think all my stress is work related?” Everett asked him.

“Because I wanted to bring you somewhere more private and where no one could catch or hear us. And it is more than just work related? I am not here to upset or piss you off, Ross. I just want to help. That's all and I really mean it.” Stephen explained to him. Ross sighed.

“Look, I know you are trying to help and I thank you for that but I really do not want to talk about it.” Everett told him.

“But there _is_ something on your mind, though. Look, whatever is eating you up inside, you can tell me. I am not forcing you to tell me but I am just saying you can tell me.” Stephen said back to him. Apparently, Stephen struck a nerve with Everett because Everett suddenly just went off on him and his attitude changed quickly but it had nothing to do with what Strange was doing. No, it was deeper than that. _Much_ deeper.

“I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. TALK. ABOUT. IT.” Everett said to him, getting frustrated.

“Can't or won't?” Stephan asked calmly. Everett calmed down and turned away from him. Strange sighed.

“Everett, I'm sorry. Look, if you do not want to talk about it, it is fine. All I wanted to do was try to...”

“Shut up.” Everett suddenly piped up. Strange's eyes widened.

“What?” Strange asked.

“Shut up. Just shut up!” Everett ordered him. Suddenly, he began to cry. Strange felt so bad but since Ross told him to shut up, he did not say any thing.

“I am not mad at you. I am not annoyed. In fact, this _is_ what I needed but what is stressing me out is what is making me lash out but feel confused at the same time. It is hard to explain because I do not understand it myself.” Ross explained, still facing away from Strange and looking out into the distance. Strange just stood there and kept looking at Everett.

“If you want to tell me, I am all ears, if not, we should be getting back now before end up being late.” Stephen said to him. Everett gulped and began to wrap his arms around himself, trying to keep his composer.

“No, I want to tell you.” Ross said to him.

“Then just let it out. I will not judge you.” Strange said back. Ross gulped again.

“Ever since we met, my life has changed and I could not figure out why exactly. And it has nothing to do with your powers or any thing liked that. It's something that I realized about myself and the way I feel but I do not understand why I do feel this way.” Ross said to him, still looking in front of him.

“As a wise woman once told me, "Not everything does. Not everything has to.". Not everything is going to be able to be solved or answered so easily.” Strange piped up.

“Oh, I know but I have figured it out.” Ross told him,

“And that would be exactly?” Stranger asked. Ross turned around and looked at Strange, smiling with tears still streaming down his face.

“I love you, Stephen Strange. I have not felt this way until recently but ” Ross told him then took a breath, like it was a sigh of relief for him. Steven smiled. Stephen smiled and walked over to Ross then stood in front of him.

“And I believe I truly have found who I've been looking for, too. I feel the same way about you, Ross and out of all the universes that are out there, the one I want to be in is with you. I love you, too, Everett.” Strange said to him Everett suddenly wrapped his arm around Strange and held himself close to him. Strange held him tighter to him. Both of them stood there hugging each other, not wanting to let go. Everett had head against Stephen's chest, smiling.

“I can hear your heart beating. ” Everett piped up. Strange chuckled happily. He placed one of his hands as close to Everett's heart as he could

“And I can feel your's.” Strange said.

“It's like our heartbeats are in sync with each other. Beating to and for one another. And it is like a wonderful song that you just want to play on repeat.  _Our_ song.” Everett described to Strange

“Sounds like you are describing a masterpiece.” Strange said back. Everett looked up at him.

“And I am  _looking_ at one _.”_ Ross told him. Strange looked down at him.

“I guess that makes two masterpieces then.” Strange said to him. Ross smiled and felt happy to know that Strange felt the same about him and he does about Strange.  Suddenly, the way the light was reflecting on Ross, it made Strange feel all want and fuzzy inside. He suddenly leaned his head closer towards Ross's face and kissed him Everett did not push or hold back. He closed his eyes and embraced it. When they stopped, Strange realized that they have been gone for more than they should have.

“..We better get you back to work.” Strange suddenly said. Everett sighed. He truly  _did not_ want to go back to work. He wanted to stay with Stephen.

“Yeah. I really do not want to go back but I know I have to which sucks.” Everett said. As they let go of each other, Strange held one of Ross's hands in his.

“Do not worry. We will definitely seen more of each other. I promise you.” Strange told him. Ross smiled but then he realized something.

“Please let just keep this to ourselves. I mean, i am not afraid of being with a man romantically but...at the same time, I do not want to lose my job or get you in trouble and/or hurt either. At least for the time being.” Ross told him.

“Of course. Now, lets get you back to our real world.” Stephen suggested.

“And I swear if Stark calls the headquarters one more, I will fuck him up.” Ross said.

“Guess the guy can't take a hint, huh.” Strange said back.

“Unless it literally smacks him the face, I guess not.” Ross said as he chuckled, which caused Strange let out a chuckle himself. Strange began to move is hand around to create an opening. When he finished, Strange held on to Ross's hand tighter and the two quickly walk to the opening and walked through it. They ended back in the janitor's closet of T'Challa's headquarters.

“Something tells you really like closets.” Ross piped up with a smirk on his face.

“Oh, hush.” Strange said. Ross chuckled. Strange let of Everett's hand and turned to him.

“I guess, I will see you again soon. Very soon, I hope.” Strange said to Ross.

“Yep. Me too.” Ross said. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards the closet. Strange suddenly quickly kissed Ross and they said their goodbyes before Strange left Ross alone. 

The Janitor opened the closet and saw Ross there. When asked how he landed up in there, Ross made up something and and headed back to work, acting like nothing happened. 

“You are certainly a strange one, Mr. Ross.” The Janitor said to himself thinking Everett did not hear him. A smile appeared on his face and a thought with a familiar voice as he was walking, letting out a happy sigh.

_ 'It's Doctor' _

_ 'Doctor...' _

_ 'Doctor Strange. Stephen Strange .' _

 

_** The End ** _

 


End file.
